Jinx and Wiz Kid
by D0ll
Summary: When nerd boy meets crazy girl, hilarity ensues.


**Author's Note:** I already had this story in mind no No Total Drama related. Then I thought it be cool to place some characters in it, and some characters already fitted so well. Here are some of the changes. Noah and Tyler are brother's. Noah is a home school genius. And is stalked being Izzy. More Characters from Total Drama to come. Tried to keep them in charcter while doing what I wanted with the plot intact. Hope I was successful :)

"_Happy Birthday Dear Noah, _" At the end my mother gave me a kiss on the cheek and patted my back. She left, heading to the kitchen.

Happy Birth-day to you.

"Where's Tyler?" I inquired.

"He couldn't make it, they're having practice today."

I sighed and look down at my cake, it was coated all around with off-white icing and read,

"_Happy Birthday Noah 18_". There were exactly 18 candles plotted here and there sloppily, there was a baseball and brown glove in the corner because, "That's the only kind the store had left."

"I am not hungry, mother." I said and left.

I heard her sigh and say, "But I just got the ice cr-"

I am 18, I didn't feel 18. I felt older. 40 perhaps? My life has always been full of work; equations to solve, new mental obstacles to overcome.

I'm a certified genies.

I don't go to regular school. I have a tutor that comes regularly to my house -though I feel I'm 100 times more capable at teaching myself now- I never went to a dance and have no real friends, other than my mother (my dad left us when I was 2) and Dylan though I hardly see him anymore.

I was practicing the chilo when my brother came home, at 10.

"What are you doing, Tyler? Practice ended 6 hours and 32 minutes ago and 12 sec-!" I said staring at my stop watch.

"Shh!" He ordered, he looked around after a brief pause he said, "C'mon, lets celebrate!"

"Wait we can't go, it's against the rules!"

"Howard, you're 18. Have you ever been on a _date_, to a _dance_, to a _party_?" I felt my cheeks become hot it's time like these I feel 12.

"Well tonight that's gonna change," He forcefully pulled me to his truck.

I never bothered to learn to drive, it was a waste of time, since everywhere I need to my mom is capable of taking me. It's times like these I wish I had.

We pull up to a house on a one lane street, people outside we're swaying, talking, guzzling. I disgusted me.

"You're not gonna go dressed like that?"

I looked down, I was wearing comfortable, clean khakis and a light colored, patterned shirt. "What's the matter with my apparel?"

He sighed and before I knew it he reached over and forced my sweater off! I fought with him but he still won it in the end. He looked over at me in only my undershirt, I heard him and his friend refer to it as a "wife-beater" before. Then he sighed again, and forced down my khakis, "Hey, stop!" I screeched, is he mad?

"That's better. Now try to talk normal."

"I talk fine, better than-"

"Talk regular, no fancy words, no long sentences! Even before you said, '_What's the matter with my apparel_?' When you coulda said, 'What's up with my clothes?' Got it?"

I nodded.

When I got outside I tried fixing my shorts.

"Leave them down!"

"But my-" I pointed down the my checkered undergarment.

"Leave them!" he said firmly, he walked in front, "Thank God you decided to wear boxers instead of those whitey tighties."

"They are not 'whitey tighties' they are-" But he already was deep inside the house.

After all this time I was worried I was missing some part of the human experience, now that I was here I realized I wasn't messing out at all. Unless you count the smell of vomit, loud irritating clatter and music, crowds of drunk people blocking everything in sight, missing out.

I headed to the table of food, and tried to get something to quench my thirst.

"I wouldn't drink that," a voice said behind me, "unless you want spiked punch."

"Spiked?"

The red haired girl nodded quickly, "Contaminated with liquor?"

I nodded, showing I understood. She stared, before I could ask what, she said, "You know, you look kind of like Tyler."

"I'm his brother." I said. We did look alike, we both inherited chestnut hair and hazel eyes. But he was more tan due to out-door sports, also he wore longer hair, flipped at the ends.

"I didn't knew he had a brother?" She said.

__

Was I that invisible?

Maybe she saw my crestfallen and said, "Let's hope you are a better dancer!"

She led me quickly to the middle of the room giggling wildly. Then when she reached an open space stated swinging her hips, moving her arms, to music I decided wasn't that bad now.

"C'mon, dance!" She said giggling, I looked around. The guys were all doing the some basic movements,

following the girls. Putting their arms up around the girl from behind at 45 degree angels, bucking their knees to match the girls' height. They sometimes follwed the girls down low to the floor. Or just swayed.

I thought this was simple enough. I grabbed her holding her waist swaying my hips, to her back and she follwed me to the ground.

"Hey isn't that you're brother?"

I scanned the crowd, thinking I'd find a scared nerd. Instead I found him grinding Jinx! Everyone crowding them.

"I wanted him to have fun, **not that **_much_** fun**."

I then got up doing some fancy movements, I remembered from watching a Justin Timberlake video twice.

I have an amazing memory, I now learned could be beneficial not just for memorizing complex equations and dates, but also socially. Everyone started cheering us. And I felt... cool for the first time.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl in-front of me with fiery, wavy hair and a curvy body Micheanglo couldn't replicate more beautifully.

"Izzy, but everyone calls me Jinx."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don-" She tripped over a vase.

"It's okay! I'm fine!" Izzy shouted, her eyes were wide and she looked kind of cute in a weird way. I smilied and I offered her my hand, just then another arm brushed me aside.

"Tyler?" We both asked confused.

He helped her up, "Are you alright?" He asked her.

Just then, a short brunette girl with glasses and braces came in.

"Jinx! What are you doing here? I don't want any trouble!" She looked down, "My mom's vase! Izzy! How could you?" She fell on her knees, picking up pieces, "Out!" She saw me next to her, "You, I don't even know you! Both of you party crashers out!"

"It was the squirrels!" She shouted, "So, you can calm down... Betty?" Izzy said.

"Beth." Corrected the girl, her arms crossed over her chest scowling.

"Beth." repeated Jinx, "You can relax now because my boyfriend will pay for it."

We all raised our eyebrows, she grabbed my shoulders, "Give her the money."

"I am not her boyfriend and I'm not paying for it." I said trying to shrug Nutsy off me, I created that one ;-).

Jinx pleaded, but the short girl was stubborn. "Who is he? Is he going to pay for the vase?"

" Oh yeah, I'll get my pet unicorn to go bring me the money." I said. Sarcasms is almost a seventh language for me since I knew six already.

Izzy didn't take the hint. She said, "Perfect! Bessy maybe you're "boyfriend" can come riding on it!"

"Brady is on vacation right now. In the Philippines!" Though I highly doubted this girl, nerdy looking then me had a real boyfriend. "And you guys have to go!"

"You can't throw them out." Said Tyler, "I'm with them." His arms folded covered with a red track jersey.

"Oh, you can stay," She smilied at him, her braces showing, her eyelashes batting in an odd manner.

"Well I guess you two have to leave, see ya." He said smiling shutting the door on us.

I was still mad that she called me her boyfriend and expected me to pay. Stalker much? I turned my back on "Nutsy" but then I heard her voice, not so nutty and excited this time.

"This has got to be a world record; 10 parties, 7 schools..." She sat on the steps, shaking her red head.

"Well it must be some record to be kicked out of the first party ever attended." I offered, she smiled a little.

"This is you're first party?" She asked I nodded. "Well you got Jinx to thank for ruining it."

"It wasn't that bad." I said, "Did you see the way they cheered for us?"

"Where'ed you learn to move like that?"

"MTV." She laughed.

"Hey! Do you need a ride, I'll give you one."

She held out her keys and pressed a button.

"A BMW?" She shrugged, getting into the black shinny automobile. "One more accident, the insurance will kick me off, and dad says I'm stuck riding a bus."

"C'mon in."

Once I sat down half way, she took off, my head slammed deep into the leather head rest.

"Where ya live at?" She asked chewing her gum loudly singing along to a Christmas song, it was march by the way.

"Where do you live?" I corrected.

"Huh?"

"Where do you live?"

"Oh! Here and there, most recently-"

"No! When you said," I tweaked my voice to match her's, "Where ya live at?', when it is improper to end a sentence with a preposition.'"

"Ohh, I forgot!" She giggled not looking at the road. "Oh look! Squirrel!" She looked out the window to the sidewalk.

"Please look where you are going!" I shouted pulling her back in the car. hen I was holding tightly on the handle on the roof for my life. Please no if anyone is up there I haven't even taken the SAT's yet!

She laughed it off, I did to, nervously. She repeated her question again and I told her.

"Oh this is cute! This is adorable!" She said looking at the house full of enthusiasm. "So quaint!"

This girl was really starting to annoy me.

"Well, I guess you got to leave now." I said, pretending to be saddened.

"Why, I think it'd be a good thing to meet my future mother-in-law." She said happy.

"What?"

"Oh, do you think she'd like me?"

"Uh, I guess."

"Cool!"

"But she's not... you're not..?" For once I was baffled. Then the door opened. "Hello, mother."

"So where were you at?" My mother asked. Her eyes locked into mine. I could tell she was disappointed but there was more there... she was surpised.

I raised my hand and opened my mouth but nothing came out. Then Jinx said, "Oh, I called him. I was my fault."

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Sure I'm his girlfriend." She held my hand and patted it. I raised my hand and opened my mouth again but before I could say anything, she she continued.

"Oh then you must be that girl he talks to on line."

"_Oui_." She said smiling ever the enthusiast.

"Oh I must confess, I didn't except you to be so...

"What?"

"I expected some uptight, shrewd, know-it-all."

She laughed, "Well you know what they say opposites attract." After a pause they giggled. She meant I was... I am not!

"Oh he's a great dancer."

"I didn't know Noah could dance!"

I came down and my mother ordered me to change upstairs. Which was ironic because she never told Dylan what to wear. Most of the time he's shirtless.

When she saw me come down the stairs and left for the other room.

Jinx watched me intently.

"I think it's time you go." I told her.

She got up slowly, but then headed towards me. She swayed from side to side while walking. Then she was merely centimeters from me, gazing intently.

"Can you back up, please?" I said trying to twist away.

"I'm very near-sighted." She leaned in more...

"Where was I?"

"You were wishing for me to stay the night, wiz kid."

"My name's Noah." I said, then I leaned away and started showing her the door.

"But, Wiz- Noah!" She ran to reach out to me, and ended up ripping the back of my shirt. "Ohh," she said sadly.

"I'll fix it!" Then she looked like she remembered she didn't sew, "I'll buy you a new one!" She promised, none of this pleased me.

"I don't even think that color worked on you." She said smiling and I closed the door on her.

That night I hardly got any sleep. I blamed it on that girl, she wreaked absolute havoc! How had _I_an academic, fell onto the whole situation was beyond me.

The doorbell rang and I knew my brother hadn't come home yet and mother was at work. I was forced to answer it.

"YOU!" I shouted then I remembered I slept in nothing but my boxers and I tried covering it up with my hands, "What are you doing here?"

Jinx smiled and held up a bag, "Silly Shrimpy! I bought you a new shirt!"

I nodded, "Well that was very kind of you but-"

Jinx made her way through the door and sat on the couch, she placed the bag on the coffee table, making herself at home.

"Well aren't you gonna see it?"

I sighed but figured it was hopeless and opened it. It was a _Hollister_, brown, striped shirt. Though it was like the other preppy buttoned up collared shirts it was less nerdy by far. Dylan owned quite a few, but I had none, well now it would be one.

"Well aren't you gonna try it on?" She asked surprisingly sounding... sane-ish. I made the way to my room, but then I heard her voice on the way.

"Looks like I shoulda gotten pants too?"

I remembered he didn't have any pants on and shrieked and ran to my bedroom.

Izzy offered two thumbs up when she me come down, "No's! You look nice!" She ran to sit next to me, she fized the sleeves, undid a button and popped the collar.

"You're like my brother." I said and she laughed.

"Not by a long shot, wiz kid."

"It's Noah."

"Oh, looky!" She stood behind the mirror looking at me.

"Not bad, huh?" Jinx asked, "Though the collar might be too much and the hair, and the glasses is not doing anything..."

I decided she might be right. I'm not a materialistic person and certainly not vain. _A thing that couldn't be said abut Tyler. _But I then decided that maybe caring about outside appearances wasn't too bad. Maybe only caring about learning wasn't always right?

"It matches your eyes." She stared at me like she was in love. Or in Izzy's case, she saw something shiney. I had to look away uncomfortably.

The doorbell rang again and I shook my head, "Not again."

"I'll get it I hope it's not the coppers this time!" It was inappropriate for her to answer the door because it wasn't her house, but then I decided I was real tired and I let her do so... wait is she really running from the police...?

"Why hello," came the voice from outside.

"Bonjour!" Said Jinx.

"Bonjour." The prim girl outside the house said in a perfect accent, "Is Noah here?"

"No, nope. No Noah here!" Jinx said sounding shouted trying to close the door.

"But this says-"

"Then it must be wrong because there's no Noah here!"

"Did somebody call my name?" I said in the other room.

"Opps. Uh, no Shrimp."

**A/N:**Tyler will get more into his stumbling behavior character later. Who else would you guys like to see play a part in this story? And I used some lines from the show like Noah does call Izzy Nutsie etc.


End file.
